Question: The following line passes through point $(-10, -5)$ : $y = \dfrac{7}{9} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Explanation: Substituting $(-10, -5)$ into the equation gives: $-5 = \dfrac{7}{9} \cdot -10 + b$ $-5 = -\dfrac{70}{9} + b$ $b = -5 + \dfrac{70}{9}$ $b = \dfrac{25}{9}$ Plugging in $\dfrac{25}{9}$ for $b$, we get $y = \dfrac{7}{9} x + \dfrac{25}{9}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-10, -5)$